In some applications it is desirable that the operating temperature of the melt or other work load is under close control and is maintained accurately at predetermined levels in respective zones of the load operated on by respective sections of the induction heating means.
The object of the invention is to provide reliable and effective zone control of operating temperature operating automatically within close limits and with high efficiency.